Heating, ventilation, and cooling (“HVAC”) systems have long been included in automobiles, whether as standard or optional equipment. Such systems typically comprise an HVAC module, which receives air, conditions the air as necessary (whether by heating or cooling, although in some instances no conditioning is needed or effected), mixes the air as necessary (e.g., mixes cooled air with fresh air or warm air with fresh air to achieve a desired air temperature), and blows the air through one or more ducts to one or more vents in the passenger cabin of the vehicle. HVAC modules thus selectively provide air, for example, to dashboard-mounted or dash-level vents, ceiling and sidewall mounted vents, floor-mounted or foot-level vents, and defrosting vents.
European Patent Publication No. EP 2873553, entitled “Vehicle Seat Ventilation System,” describes an air vent that is integrated into the back panel of a vehicle seat back. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,382, entitled “Combination Seat Frame and Ventilation Apparatus,” describes a seat frame apparatus having a sealed duct capable of directing the flow of air. European Patent Publication No. EP 0217752, entitled “Air-Conditioned Device for Passenger Compartments of Motor Vehicles,” describes an electric fan incorporated into a motor vehicle seat and arranged to generate air flow through an opening in the rear part of the seat. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference herein, in its entirety.